Akame Ga Kill! Blood Lust
by PKMNMasterLink
Summary: This is a AU story with major canon divergence. I'm really bad at writing summaries though


**Disclaimer**

 **This story takes place right after Tatsumi gets picked up by Night Raid and takes it down a different path. Prepare for major and I mean MAJOR SPOILERS AND CANON DIVERGENCE. This story will cover what would have happened if there was another assassin thrown into the mix.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Chapter 1: The Hunter**

 _(Author's Note: The First Part of the Chapter may or may not be badly written because I want to get most of the backstory and explanation crap out of the way. So please stick through it in order to get to the actual story. Sorry.)_

 _POV: No Official One_

A hooded boy smiled almost demonically as he walked down an alleyway. He had a black trench coat trimmed with red and under it a black top with a hood attached. The undertop had plates of metal that protected his vital organs and that sort of thing. He also wore a dark gray piece of cloth covering his left eye. From under the hood you could see a few strands of white hair peeking out and a blood red eye that would remind one of a vampire. He had a silver longsword sheathed at his belt, a bow with a quiver of 30 arrows slung over his back, chains wrapped around his black gauntlets, his gauntlets coming to almost a claw like form, and finally a black dagger.

The dagger seemed out of place on the sleek straight weapons that he had elsewhere. This dagger was jagged and pronged, the hilt had a point to it that could potentially used to stab someone in the back of the head. To anyone who obsesses over the study of Imperial Arms would recognize it as Carbunkle, the Blood Curse. The dagger's abilities are similar to that of Murasame, the One-Cut Killer, as with a cut of the blade will kill the victim, However the difference is the the Trump Card, and what the blade does. The dagger first kills the victim by seemingly destroying all their nutrients. It take this energy consumed and uses it to heal the user.

The boy would seem to be a member of recently destroyed warrior tribe from the western parts of the Empire called the Hunters. A normal member would wear a white or grey uniform however a small group of members called Blood Hunters wear the infamous black uniform. The Hunters have served the emperor as killers of Imperial Arms. This is because this group of people trained to kill Imperial Arms Users without the use of Imperial Arms. Long ago as a gift of friendship the Carbunkle was gifted to the chief of the tribe. Though due to the recent rise in power of the Revolutionary Army and the tribe's refusal to announce any official allegiance trying to stay neutral. This angered the Prime Minister ordering a mass extermination of the tribe, using the surviving members of the Elite Seven. A assassin group that the infamous Night Raid member Akame used to be a part of. This boy, whose name is Yato, knew the Elite Seven on a very personal level causing this betrayal to cause him to swear vengeance on the empire. _(Author's Note: Ya Still here? IF you are sorry about that again. Now let's get to the actual story.) POV: Yato, Blood Hunter, Carbunkle_

Yato walked down a rather empty streetway, which in most cases when it came to the capital was unusual. This was probably due to the recent rise in killings caused by the infamous group known as Night Raid. Their most recent killing was of a noble girl and her family. This unusual empty street seemed both a blessing and a curse. Since no one was here obviously he would be less likely be spotted and reported to a city guard, but on the other hand it makes him more likely to be noticed by the guards in the first place. Yato however wasn't concerned about this, he has been in worse situations before anyways. He unfolded the picture of the man he had been hired to kill by a little girl. The man had killed her parents for false crimes. Then girl had been sexually abused by this man and had been trying to get help for it. This man was famous judge who had been known to condemn many innocents to death. He was now Yato's first stepping stone on his path of vengeance. He came to the house he had been informed about beforehand, then found a patch of tall grass nearby. He ducked into the patch and waited for a bit. Eventually a personal bodyguard made his rounds coming around to the patch of grass Yato was hiding in. He jumped out and slash Carbunkle at his neck before dragging him back down. He waited for the body to wither and then put on the imperial armor. He came out of the grass and walked into the house. He walked through the halls as the full body armor managed to keep the suspicions of him to a minimum. He found a room with large ornamented door. He cracked open a door seeing a girl no younger than 17 and a man around 35 were talking.

The girl said, "Father are you sure that you should have let that girl go. I mean I think she would have been a good servant."

The man said, "That girl was no better than a pig wallowing in the mud." Yato sighed and opened the door. He removed the armor covering his body revealing his outfit. The man and girl looked over and see him.

The girl said fear edging into her voice,"Father who is that?"

The man angered said, "Identify yourself or I call the guards." Yato drew Carbunkle and continued walking. The man sputtered some more threats and the girl looked like she was on the edge of tears. After Yato got to him he lifted Carbunkle and then stabbed it into the man's neck. The girl tried to run, but Yato to fast for her grabbed her and held her by the scruff of her neck.

Yato stared and her before saying monotonically, "You will be spared unless I find out you have committed atrocities like your father."

Her eye narrowed and she said, "Atrocities! My father was showing those useless pigs mercy by doing what he did."

Yato stared at her and said, "I suggest you be careful with what you say my finger might slip." He holds the knife up and points it at her.

She hissed, "Shut up if you are going to threaten me you are no better than them. I will just have to force you to work for me once you get caught. Then again I hope you don't die, you do seem kinda cute." Right then and there something snapped in Yato's eyes. He thrust the blade into the girl's abdomen.

He looked at her dead body and said, "You people are lower than pigs. It is my job to cleanse the streets of this once proud nation of you scum." He walked out of the room then replaced the armor before escaping the house. As he dumped the armor into a grass patch he heard the screams of guards. He smiled as he walked into the darkness of the capital. _Few Days Later..._

 _POV: Tatsumi, Night Raid, N/A_

Tatsumi walked in the Night Raid hideout still getting used to this rather strange life. The group consisted of some weird people. There was Akame who Tatsumi could not figure out for the life of him, Lubbock who is really just some screwed up pervert, Bulat a really awesome guy who is also gay, Leone a weirdo drunk that Tatsumi still has yet to figure out, Mine a jerk who is a asshole to Tatsumi just cause he is a newbie, Sheele a airhead who kinda scares the living shit out of Tatsumi, and to wrap it all up in a nice pretty bow is the Boss Najenda who has a metal arm. He walked into the gathering hall where the other members of Night Raid were standing.

Mine smirks and hisses to Tatsumi, "You're late!"

Tatsumi grumbles, "Shut up."

Coughing loudly before the two break out into an argument Boss says, "Now that we are all here, let's cover why we are meeting here. There has been a recent span of murders recently of corrupt Empire officials, that resemble the handiwork of a group known as the _Hunters_."

Akame's eyes widen in shock and said, "That is impossible the Hunters were destroyed by the Empire 3 years ago."

Mine raised her hand and asked, "Um… who are these guys and why are they so important?"

Bulat smiled and said, "The Hunters were a warrior tribe that basically served as Imperial Arms User killers for centuries. They possess their own Imperial Arms Carbunkle. Due to the recent rise of the revolutionary army the Empire tried to make them declare their fealty to the Prime Minister, but due to the refusal he ordered the tribe to be killed."

Tatsumi looked shocked and asked, "Why would they betray their own allies?!"

Lubbock's face turned serious as he replied, "Because the Hunters are so dangerous. They are able to kill Imperial Arms Users without using a Imperial Arms themselves. Imagine what would happen if they declared allegiance to the Revolution. It shows just how paranoid the Empire is."

Najenda nodded and confirmed, "Yes and if this really is a Hunter then it means he will probably follow the tribe's major rule to avenge their fallen comrades."

Akame nodded and replied, "How are we supposed to find him?"

Najenda smirked and answered, "He seems to have been taking requests that are delivered to a box."

Tatsumi asked, "So what are we gonna do? Wait there till he shows up?"

Najenda replied wryly, "Exactly, if this assassin turns out to be an enemy then we will need to use the full force of Night Raid to deal with him. There is also a large chance he will have Carbunkle, which makes him even more deadly. Now go and discover this man's attention."

The group nodded and all answered, "Yes Ma'am!" The Boss sent them off and the group left to prepare for the mission.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Tatsumi was partnered with Bulat, which for Tatsumi was a relief. All they had to do was make sure that Imperial Guards didn't get too close to any of the Night Raid members positions. On the monitoring team was Lubbock and Leone, both using their Imperial Arms to watch the request box. Finally another lookout team of Mine and Sheele. The group of assassins had been sitting here without any progress for 2 hours already.

Tatsumi groaned, "Hey Bro, do you really think he will show up tonight."

Bulat shook his head and sighed, "No not really, but we have to wait anyways." As the two talked for a while suddenly Bulat quieted down as a gust of wind rushed past them.

Bulat muttered, "They're here." Tatsumi suddenly felt a feeling well up in his stomach. He looked over to the request box and saw standing there was a hooded figure dressed up in black. He was standing a few feet in front of the threads Lubbock place by the box to try to trap the Hunter.

After a few minutes of him standing there Tatsumi whispered, "Why hasn't he moved?"

Bulat answered, "He has probably seen the threads and is trying find us."

Suddenly the person said, "So Night Raid has decided to pay me a visit eh?" He turned towards Tatsumi and Bulat's direction smiled. From the limited view the hood gave them they could only see a creepy smile. With another gust of wind Akame ran behind him with her hand on her sword.

The person chuckled to himself and said, "Getting straight down to business aren't we. If you are going to kill me just do it then." He raised his arms so that they were horizontal and stood there.

Akame retorted, "I never knew you were so willing to die, _Heir_." The name she used for the person seemed unusually strange. _"What kind of name is heir?!"_ Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Heir" snickered, "Ah was my identity that obvious?"

For a moment Tatsumi caught Akame smiling…

 _POV: Akame, Night Raid, Murasame_

Akame stared down her old ally cautiously while he was playing it off like a family reunion. She had called him Heir earlier in order to defend his identity from the other Night Raiders.

Akame inquired, "Why are you so relaxed around me. For all you know we could be enemies."

Yato said, "I have known you for 5 years Akame, and we took a Blood Oath. As far as I'm concerned you are a sister to me."

Akame smiled and said, "I'm glad your still alive Heir."

Yato grinned and commented, "So I hear you have been running with a new crowd lately." He wandered over to the edge of the building and sat on the edge of the roof.

Akame turned slightly and responded, "Yeah I guess."

Yato smirked and stated, "Well if you need any help I'll be around. Just call." Suddenly in a flash of movement a smoke bomb was on the ground and disappeared into the smoke.

Tatsumi walked up behind her and asked, "Well what's the news?"

Akame bluntly said, "He is our ally. I'm sure of it." She walked away from the box.

 _POV: No Official Person_

As the Night Raid members leave the capital from a tall cathedral building Yato is hanging from the building, watching and observing. Then he smiles, not a demonic smile, not a funny smile, a genuine happy smile. It was almost warming to him to see his old friend with more friends.

He mutters to himself, "Good luck Akame, to you and your friends."

 _(Author's Note: Thanks for sticking through the chapter. Please leave a review and give me feedback. I would love to improve my writing and this story. Next chapter Heir and Tatsumi run into each other in the streets of the capital just before Tatsumi and Bulat board the boat that leads to Bulat's demise. How will the two assassins interact. Come back next time to figure it out.)_


End file.
